godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Nia
Nia is a highly skilled God Eater with an impressive career that works in a travelling Fenrir Branch composed of only herself and her twin brother, Baluar. Too long to put in such a short place. Read the fanfic! Nia is easily recognizable due to her height: while she isn’t as tall as Baluar, she is nevertheless 213 cm tall, which makes her the second tallest person in FEB. Her body, while not as muscular as Baluar (obviously), is still noticeably toned. However, her body is more known for… ahem… its curves. Even given her larger scale when compared to average women, she still has the enviable measures of 102-77-94 cm. Her face is very similar to Baluar’s (they are more similar than the average brother-and-sister), being rather average, with the differences that her eyes are black, and her hair is straight, much longer and she always has it tied (when untied, one can see that it goes down to almost her waist, which brings the inevitable question: “How the heck can she tie it so it hardly goes below her neck?”). Her normal outfit is an average sniper outfit (tailored for her), which is doubly useful because she also uses it as her formal attire. She usually only buttons the middle button of the top, and wears no bra (however, look upon her too much and she'll hit you in the face). Nia's behavior when around people she's not acquainted of is quite silent and unnoticeable. When around friends however, her personality shifts a little bit and she becomes more talkative, although she only speaks all she thinks while she's in the presence of her brother. In regards of combat, she acts in a very similar way to her brother, bold enough to the point of being reckless sometimes. However, she also sometimes enjoys to attack with a swift strike the unprevented Aragami, and is also known to bring alongside her some traps to "make things easier", in her own words. Nia is terribly prone to break things, to the point she once kicked a table as she walked, and broke its leg (it is worth noting that it was a solid wood table that was in an absolutely flawless state prior to that event. Again, this is taken from me). She may also appear as a selfish person for those who are not familiar with her. Like Bal, she was also half Aragami, but they had to let that go in order to keep their sanity. In Bal's calculations, Nia is roughly 35% Aragami. Nia01.jpeg|Nia in everyday (and formal) clothing Nia02.jpeg|Summer Nia Nia utilizes a similar load-out to that of her brother, albeit of a lesser quality (thing she is working to correct). She uses Wild Swd: Laoyang II, Ymir+ and Phalanx as her standard equipment. She has no element-specific equipment, and uses that aforementioned one on every mission she goes to perform. Nia's style is very similar to that of Baluar: she's a melee fighter as well. However, unlike Baluar, who is a full-melee fighter, she also makes good use of traps and likes to sneak up to her opponent to strike it hard before it even gets the chance to react. The reason she prefers melee? "There's nothing like the feeling of Aragami flesh being cut with every swing of my sword." gotta redo :D Nia (26) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2068. Transferred to Cradle in 2073. Left Cradle in 2079. A silent God Eater, former second in command of Cradle and currently part of a two-member Branch alongside her twin. Highly capable during missions, she seems to have ease to find Aragami. Shows reckless tendencies that nevertheless do not prevent her from being a top-notch Aragami hunter and one of the highest-ranked God Eaters in history. Favors the use of traps. God Arc: Short Blade-Assault-Tower (X Generation New Type/Variable) GEB Nia.jpg|Artwork by Warden-Cypher Nia School.jpg|Nia in a school outfit Nia Equipment.jpg|Full battle equipment for Nia (outdated) Beo, Nia and Ken.png|With Beo and Ken Category:Blog posts